Summer time record
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Desde aquél día que salvó su vida, aquél niño pasó a ser su sol, el centro de su universo. Y efectivamente, tras soportar tantas calamidades, Mikasa pudo comprobar que mientras Eren estuviese allí, ella se mantendría a flote en ese eterno verano. - Conjunto de viñetas sobre Eren y Mikasa.
1. Un sol bajo la lluvia

**¡Muy buenas, mis adoradas criaturitas del FanFiction! Así como hice la colección de drabbles de Levi y Mikasa, quise empezar una con mi OTP, Eren y Mikasa. Más que drabbles, son más tirando a One-shot por la extensión. Así como en Lost time memory, sigo robando nombres de las canciones de Kagerou Project con Summer time record(?) con un conjunto de viñetas sobre nuestros dos soldados favoritos.**

**No los entretengo más, y pasen a leer~**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama. La imagen del fanfic tampoco es de mi autoría, sino que pertenece a su respectivo dibujante.**_

* * *

**Un sol bajo la lluvia**

El entrenamiento en el bosque tuvo que ser suspendido cuando las gotas de agua pasaron de ser una simple garúa, a una tormenta bíblica de granizo pesado. Los cadetes en entrenamiento se replegaron rápidamente hacia la protección de la base, a excepción de algunos otros que por la lejanía, no llegaron a oír la instrucción de retirada y permanecieron internados en el bosque, batallando épicamente con las condiciones climáticas para acabar con las figuras de madera que simulaban ser titanes.

Eren se propulsó a una mayor velocidad con el equipo, ansioso por poder finalmente cortar la nuca falsa de un maniquí por primera vez en todo el día. Principalmente su oportunidad se debía a que los demás miembros ya se habían replegado. Incluso los que no llegaron a escuchar la orden, simplemente usaron su sentido común como para deducir que ya no se podía seguir con ello.

Todo suyo. Aunque fuese un simple muñeco, el hecho de poder cortarle la nuca sería suficientemente gratificante como para que valiera la pena el duro entrenamiento.

Afirmó el agarre de sus cuchillas, y alzó los brazos cuando ya casi estaba sobre él.

Y Mikasa se atravesó desde otra dirección tan rápida como un rayo, y con la misma potencia de uno. La nuca falsa voló cortada por allí, y Eren estuvo a punto de caer al descolocarse en pleno vuelo por su presa robada.

—¡Mikasa!— Con el ceño fruncido y un notorio enojo en la voz, volvió a encararla tras quedar pendiendo de los arpones entre dos gruesos troncos.

Y ella supo perfectamente el motivo de su enojo cuando aterrizó sobre una de las ramas al otro extremo. No lo hizo con el fin de fastidiarlo; ella nunca lo haría. Pero como el menor era el ser más terco existente sobre la faz del planeta, sabía que la única manera de hacerle entender que debían regresar, era deshaciéndose de los muñecos restantes para "cortarle la diversión". Era como un niño pequeño al que tenía que sacarle los dulces para que ya se pusiera a hacer lo que debía de una vez.

—La lluvia está empeorando. Regresemos— Le pidió ella desde la distancia, con su voz apenas audible debido al ruido acaparador del granizo y las gruesas gotas de agua.

Pero Eren ya había vuelto a uno de sus berrinches infantiles, y sin importarle la situación del clima, ni mucho menos el motivo por el que la mayor estaba intentando "fastidiarlo", expresó toda su madurez de soldado en entrenamiento al gritarle algo que no llegó a oírse por culpa de un trueno, y seguidamente dio media vuelta para iniciar una búsqueda empedernida de alguna figura sobreviviente en medio de aquél diluvio bíblico. Porque sólo él podría ser tan obstinado como para emprender tal negocio con semejante aguacero. O quizá simplemente se debía a su falta de sentido común.

En la rama, Mikasa exhaló un suspiro cansino, y como toda una madre obligada por el deber, saltó para perseguirlo a un ritmo maestro, casi como si en ese poco tiempo hubiese podido adaptarse al indomable temporal, cuando él aún batallaba tercamente contra el granizo, que venía cada vez de mayor tamaño. El verla tan inmutable como siempre sólo acrecentó más la irritación dentro de su pecho.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de perseguirme?!— Bramó finalmente, y buscó apoyo en el tronco mojado de un árbol al aterrizar contra este y quedar pendiendo de un arpón. Volvió a mirarla, con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo habitual. —¡Ya tienes el mayor puntaje en estas prácticas, no necesitas seguir cortando más! ¡¿O acaso te gusta restregarme en la cara lo perfecta que eres?!

Mikasa se detuvo un par de árboles más atrás al ser consciente de su enojo. Pero las palabras que le dedicó el muchacho calaron en ella como dagas invisibles y desgarradoras.

Era cierto que siempre obtenía el mayor puntaje en las pruebas prácticas… pero lo hacía porque quería ser fuerte. Lo suficientemente poderosa como para protegerlo allí afuera, contra los titanes.

Le dolía ver que Eren estaba malinterpretando todo, y que por un error, se apartase más de ella.

—No es eso…

Intentó explicarle, pero el chico ya no escuchó razones. Lo vio girar el rostro hacia el otro lado, molesto, y saltó para seguir con su camino.

—¡Eren!— Si lo dejaba más tiempo bajo esa lluvia, terminaría resfriado por una buena temporada.

De inmediato saltó para ir tras él, pero por estar pensando en su protegido todo el tiempo, no se percató de que sus tanques de gas ya se habían agotado. De la salida del dispensador sólo se disparó un débil soplido que no bastó para mantenerla en el aire, y al tomarla desprevenida, reaccionó tarde como para poder engancharse de algún otro tronco.

El sonido del impacto fue absorbido en mayor medida por el bullicio de la tormenta, y se llevó el golpe de toda la caída en las rodillas y la parte baja de las piernas. Un golpe que repercutió como un espantoso estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, y le impidió volver a levantarse.

Derrotada, y con la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta, Mikasa no volvió a levantarse. Apoyó las manos en la tierra enlodada y fría, y tras dejar la cabeza gacha, apretó los labios para minimizar el tenue temblor en estos.

Dolía. Dolía bastante. Pero lo que más dolor le causaba, además del golpe de tremenda altura, era que por querer buscar su seguridad y resguardarlo de la lluvia, Eren había vuelto a enfadarse con ella y a irse por su cuenta. Era como si simplemente, no fuese capaz de hacer algo por su bien que a él no le molestara; y al obtener consecutivamente su enojo como la respuesta que le daba a sus preocupaciones, cada vez comenzaba a sentirlo más lejano e inalcanzable.

Con asomos de lágrimas contenidas, y con la visión a punto de nublársele por estas, vislumbró una mano que se abría ante ella para que la tomara.

Lentamente, elevó la vista para seguir el curso de ese brazo. Eren rehuía de su mirada, y sus facciones esbozaban una mueca cargada con un tinte del orgullo infantil. Aquello era muestra del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para dejar a un lado su berrinche anterior y portarse como el hombre que pretendía ser.

—Volvamos adentro— Murmuró con un deje de obstinación en sus palabras. Aún estaba enojado por lo anterior, pero no podría simplemente ir y seguir con su desquite con los maniquíes tras haberla visto caer de semejante manera.

Ese simple gesto bastó para que Mikasa sintiese que dentro de su pecho, se disipaban esos nubarrones oscuros de tormenta. Y al tomar su mano tibia pese a hallarse empapada, la calidez del sol afloró en su interior de una manera gloriosa.

No le importaba haberse lastimado las piernas, o si Eren no notaba ese débil asomo de sonrisa que había esbozado. Era feliz tan sólo con el hecho de saber que por más enfadado que estuviese con ella, siempre regresaría a su lado.

* * *

**La mayoría de estas primeras viñetas están ambientadas durante su época de entrenamiento, espero y les haya gustado. Es complicadísimo tratar de hacer algo romántico con estos dos, debido a que son más incompatibles que el agua y el aceite, pero espero no haberme salido mucho de sus personalidades originales con este intento de romance.**

**Si les gustó, dejen review con sus opiniones. A los autores de FF no nos pagan por escribir, nuestro salario son los comentarios que los lectores nos envían, así que tengan por seguro que, si se toman por lo menos dos minutos para escribir algo, harán a los autores muy felices y los motivarán a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	2. En cama

**¡Hola, lindas y bellas criaturitas que comentaron el cap anterior! Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, no hay nada mejor para los autores que sentir su historia aceptada por medio de ellos.**

**Con esta saga de drabbles en particular no prometo nada, ya que casi no se me ocurren escenas que pueda escribir, y la inspiración me viene muy esporádicamente, así que les pido paciencia. Fuera de eso, espero y les guste el drabble de hoy.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**En cama**

Otro estornudo, y otro esfuerzo que repercutió en su cabeza como un martillazo contundente. Eren cerró fuerte los ojos y se dibujó una mueca de total desagrado en su cara, en lo que iba disipándose ese aturdimiento molesto que predecía a cada simple estornudo.

A su lado, en la enfermería, Mikasa no se movió en todo el día del banquillo donde estaba sentada, procurando el mejor de los cuidados a su protegido. Poco le importaba si aquello implicaba perder todo un día del entrenamiento; la salud de su _pequeño hermano_ era lo primero.

Con un gesto de preocupación emergiendo en su rostro poco expresivo, la muchacha cambió el paño de su frente por otro más fresco, que usó para limpiar de paso algunas gotas de sudor que perlaban el rostro del enfermo.

—¿No sientes ninguna mejora, Eren?

Normalmente, el chico estaría hastiado por tenerla pegada a él todo el tiempo como una garrapata… y en parte lo estaba, pero tampoco podía ocultar el hecho de sentir esa extraña _satisfacción_ dentro de su pecho, al saberse total y completamente atendido por ella. Porque en esos instantes, estaban solos en la enfermería. Y aunque normalmente Mikasa siempre estaba sobre él, en cualquier situación, esta vez al menos no había ninguna distracción para ella. No estaba Jean tratando inútilmente de captar por algún momento su mirada o intentando sacarle unas palabras.

Y a como estaba ahora, realmente le venía bien una enfermera que velase por su salud de aquella manera.

Tosió un poco antes de contestar, con un tono un tanto actuado para parecer más adolorido de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Me siento mal… Me duele todo el cuerpo, creo que tendré que estar en cama por una semana, o dos…— Exageró toda la situación, como era habitual en los chicos, que no solían soportar un simple resfrío y ya pensaban que iban a morir. Pero el motivo de Eren fue más bien otro; el de querer asegurarse el cuidado completo de Mikasa hasta mejorar. En otras palabras: quería que ella lo mimara… se trataba de una de las escasas ocasiones en las que en vez de reclamarle, era más bien él quien exigía ser atendido.

Como cuando era niño. Años atrás, cuando se enfermaba, adoraba tener a Mikasa a su lado, cuidándolo y atendiéndolo sólo a él. Era sin duda un capricho egoísta, pero lo disfrutaba.

No obstante, lo que no se esperó, fue que la chica pudiese tomar otro tipo de medidas…

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no pases más de un día en cama.

—¿Qué?— Confundido y algo descolocado acerca de su plan, enarcó una ceja y volvió a verla. —¿Cómo harás que se me baj… ¡Hummnng!

No debió abrir la boca. Ni voltearse hacia ella… Directamente, ni tuvo que haber hecho todo el teatro, porque la cucharada tan exageradamente cargada con ese jarabe del demonio, aturdió sus sentidos de una manera que prácticamente pudo haberlo dejado noqueado por el asqueroso sabor.

Lección aprendida. Nunca más volvería a fingir más enfermedad de la que tenía frente a Mikasa.

* * *

**No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que hasta a Eren le gustaría ser mimado cuando tiene una gripa fuerte y el cuerpo adolorido. Quizá el Eren de Isayama seguiría haciendo berrinche ante los cuidados de Mikasa, pero al menos me gustaría pensar que la viñeta que escribí, tendría una mínima posibilidad en el guión original.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gustó? ¿Fue un capricho demasiado inverosímil? ¡Comenten! Sus reviews me hacen feliz.**

**Si les gusta esta saga, les comunico que tengo un fic con capítulos extensos ErenxMikasa, **_Matryoshka_**.** **Aprovecho para hacerle propaganda a ver si así llegan más reviews(?).**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos!**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


End file.
